The Scooby Gang
by ICEDEMON4321
Summary: The Scooby Gang meets the Scooby Gang
1. A HERT FELT CONFESION

OK SO HERS THE FIRST CHAPTRE CUZ I DICIDED TO WRIT FANFIC CUZ EVRY1 ELSE IS DOIN IT SO MUST BE PRITY COOL LOL.

CHAPTRE ONE:  
SO BUFI IS SITIN IN A PRITY BILDING WITH FEBE CUZ THEIR BEST FRENDS CUZ WHEN BUFI CUT HER HARE SO DID FEBE CUZ THATS WAT LOYAL FRENDS DO ESEPT HERS WAS SHORTRE AN THEY DONT LIV ON THE SAME SHO CUZ BUFIS ON BUFI AN FEBE IS ON CHRRMED BUT IN FANFICSHON THATS ALRITE CUZ WE DONT EVIN HAF TO PAY MONY OR ANYTHIN TO WRITE PEPLE ON THE SAME SHO AN THEIR SITIN IN CHAIRS AN DRINKIN SPRITE CUZ THEIR NOT VAMPIRS CUZ VAMPIRS ARENT EVIN REAL AN THERE4 THEY DO NOT DRINK BLOOD CUZ THAT WOD BE GROSS AN BUFI SEZ ITS NOTTY TO SO THEY DONT DO IT. SO THEN FEBE SEZ, AN SHES CONFIDIN CUZ THATS WAT FRENDS DO WITH ECHOTHER AN BUFI AN HER ARE FRENDS CUZ I ALREDY SAID THAT AN IM THE WRITER SO I GET TO DO THAT, SO ENYWAI FEBE SEZ: "BUFI IM VERI SAD CUZ PAGE MARIED SUM1 BUT NOT THE GUY WHO LIVED IN A MANSION CUZ HE GAV HER PRESENTS AN SHE HATS THAT AN NOT THE GUY AT THE CLUB CUZ WEN SHE SINGED A SONG HE DIDNT EVIN SAY THANK YOU AFTER THE BLACK THING CAME WITH RITIN AN PIPERS MARIED TO ESEPT AN NO ONE LUVS ME RITE NOW CUZ I WRIT STUF ON A NEWSPAPER"  
AN BUFFI SEZ "LOL" I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT PEPLE SAYS IT AL THE TIM AN OTER PEPLE SEME TO LIK IT WEN THEY DO AN BUFI IS A COOL PERSON EVIN THO SHES MEAN AN MAKS PEPLE DISAPERE AN SHE SED IT AFTER FEBE CONFIDED SO I THINK IT MEANS I GET WAT YIR GOIN THRU OR SOMTHIN. AN SO FEBES LIK "YAH CUZ MY BOYFRENDS KEPE DYIN AN STUF AN NON OF THEM WIL MARRI ME"  
AN BUFIS LIK "WEL I MARIED ANGEL BUT THEN I PUT HIS RING ON THE GROUND AN IT GOT DIRTY AN MAD HIM FAL DOWN AN CRI AN THEN HE LEFT CUZ HE HAD TO GO SAVE PEPLE FROM DEMONS." DEMONS ARN'T REAL BUT BUFI THINKS SO SO SHE HAS TO MAK THEM DISAPER AN STUF CUZ SHES MEAN SO DONT BE SKARED OK? AN FEBES LIK "YAH I MARIED COL BUT I HAD TO MAK HIM DISAPER CUZ HE HAD TWO BLACK EIES SUMTIMES AN IT RELY CREEPED ME OUT BUFI"  
AN BUFIS LIK "THATS TO BAD FEBE IM SORI THAT HAPENED TO U. I USED TO KIS SPIK AN STUF BUT ITS GROS SO I STOPED DOIN IT CUZ IM STIL MARIED TO ANGEL AN ITS DISGUSTIN TO KIS A PERSON THAT SMOKS CUZ SMOKINS NOTTY AN SMELS BAD AN YIR NOT SUPOSED TO KISS BOYS UNLESS U LUV THEM AN I DONT LUV HIM CUZ I SED I DIDNT AN IM A GOOD PRSON SO I DONT LI. AN BE4 AFTER ANGEL LEFT TO GO SAV PEPLE FROM DEMONS CUZ I HURTED HIS RING I STRTED DATIN RILI BUT I DIDNT MARY HIM CUZ HE WENT ON A COPTER AN MAD ME CRI AN THEN HE GOT A UGLY MARK ON HIS FACE"  
AN FEBE SEZ "LOL" BUT THEN ZANDIR COMS IN AN THAT HERTFELT CONFESION IS OVER CUZ THEY JUST RELATED ALL THAT THEY CAN RITE NOW AN HAV TO WAIT FOR A GOOD MOMENT TO DO IT SUM MORE AN THEY CANT DO IT WITH ZANDIR ARONDE CUZ THEY DONT WANT TO CONFIDIN IN HIM WITH STUF LIK THAT CUZ HES A BOY AN ISNT SO MUSHY. AN ZANDIRS LIK "GESS WAT BUFI!" AN BUFIS LIK "WAT IS IT ZANDIR?" AN ZANDIRS LIK "THERS MORE PEPLE COMIN TO TOWN WHO LIK TO HUNT MONSTRS LIK U!" AN BUFIS LIK "YAY CUZ THEN THEY'L TTLY BE MY FRENDS CUZ THEY UNDRSTAND AL THE STUF IM GOIN THRU." AN FEBE IS LIK "THATS TTLY AWSOM BUFI" AN BUFIS LIK "LOL" AN ZANDIRS LIK "U SHOD GO OUTSIDE AN C WHO IT IS BUFI" AN SO BUFI LEAVES AN ZANDIR GIVES FEBE A LOLYPOP CUZ HE LIKS HER CUZ HES TIRED OF DATIN DEMIN PEPLE EVIN THO ANIA WAS NICE AN EVRY1 LUVS HER AN FEBE NOS WAT HES GOIN THRU CUZ SHE MAD COL DISAPER AN ZANDIR MAD ANIA CRY SO THEY UNDRSTAND ECHOTHERS FELINGS AN WEN U DO THAT U LIK EACHOTER AN GIVE EACHOTER CANDI AN STUF TO SHO IT. AN THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTRE SO FAR CUZ I GOTS TO LEVE ON A CLIF HANGER OTERWISE U'L NO EVRYTHING AN I WONT EVIN GET TO TEL IT TO U LATER.


	2. THE ENCONTER

OK SO HERS CHAPTRE 3 AN IT ISNT SO SERIUS THIS TIM CUZ I THINK U NED A BREAK FROM THE SERISNES OF CHAPTRE 1 BUT THIS IS JUS AS IMPRITENT CUZ IT STARTS THE PLOT AN IT GETS KINDA SCARI SUMTIMES SO IF U DON'T WANT TO RED IT ITS ALRITE.

CHAPTRE 2: 

OK SO THIS IS WHEN BUFI IS GOIN TO C WHO THE HUNTER PEPLE THAT R LIK HER R AN ON HER WAY THE HULK CUMS TO C HER CUZ HE LIKS TO FITE PEPLE TO

AN HES LIK "BUFI CAN I HELP U FITE AN STUF LOLOLLOLZ?"

AN BUFI IS LIK "NO U CANT CUZ YIR GREEN AN THATS SCARI, SO U SHOD GO AWAY BE4 I MAK U DISAPER CUZ I DONT LIK SCARI PEPLE NOT 1 BIT"

AN SO THE HULK LEVES HER AN HES SAD CUZ BUFI WAS MEAN BUT BUFI IS RITE CUZ WORKIN WITH HIM WOD BE MAJIRLY WERD AN STUF AN SO SHE LOOKS ARONDE FOR HER FREND FEBE TO MAK HER FELE BETRE ABOTE BEIN SO MEAN TO THE HULK BUT FEBE ISNT WITH HER CUZ SHE HAS A LOLYPOP AN DOSNT WANT TO SHAR IT WITH ANYBODI CUZ IT TASTES RELY GOOD AN EVRY1 NOS THAT IF U SHO U HAF TO SHAR WITH OTER PEPLE OTERWISE YIR MEAN AN FEBE ISNT MEAN CUZ SHE PETED A KITY AN WERS FLOWRS IN HER HAIR SUMTIMES SO SHES ETIN IT IN PRIVAT SO NO ONE NOS THAT ZANDIR GAV IT TO HER CUZ HE LIKS HER, AN SO BUFI GOS UP TO THE CAPRENTER GUY, WITHOUT ZANDIR CUZ HES BUSY GUARDIN FEBE SO NO 1 CAN C SHE HAS A LOLYPOP CUZ THATS WAT U DO TO SHO HOW MUCH U LIK SOM 1,

AN BUFI IS LIK "WHER R THE PEPLE LIK ME?"

AN HES LIK "YIR THE ONLY 1 LIK U CUZ YIR THE SLAYIR AN YIR PRITY AN U HAV NICE CLOTHES"

CUZ HE DOSNT UNDRESTAND AN BUFI IS CONSTINTLY FIRGITIN THAT SHES THE SLAYIR SO HE ALWAYS RIMINDS HER AN STUF CUZ THATS WAT HE DOS AN HE ALSO REDS BOOKS AN CLEANS GLASES AN NOT THE KIND U DRINK FROM EITHER THE KIND ON YIR EYES IF YIR SMIRT AN THE CAPRENTER GUY IS SMRT WITH BOOKS BUT NOT WITH OTER STUF CUZ HE LIKS TO GO TO SCOOL UNTIL BUFI GOT IT ALL BURNED AN STUF CUZ SHE HATS SCOOL LIK ME CUZ WE NO ITS STUPID AN PEPLE SHODNT LIK IT AT AL CUZ THEY MAK U RED BOOKS INSTED OF GOIN ON THE PUTER AN THATS BORING. 

AN BUFI IS LIK "NO U TTLY DONT EVIN UNDRSTAND WAT IM SAYIN JILES"

SHE CALS HIM JILES CUZ HE WORKS IN A BOOK PLACE EVIN THO HES HER FATER CUZ HES TO OLD TO LUV HER LIK SPIK DOS CUZ THAT WOD BE DISGUSTIN AN WRONG AN HE HUGS HER AN STUF AN SINGS ABOTE BEIN HER DAD, AN TALKS DIFRINT THEN REGULIR PEPLE SO I NO ITS TRU.

AN THE CARPRENTER GUY IS LIK " THEN WAT R U SAYIN BUFI?"

AN BUFI SEZ "ZANDIR SEZ THAT SUM PEPLE THAT MAK OTERS DISAPER R HEAR TO"

AN THE CARPRENTER GUY IS LIK "WEL ZANDIR DIDNT EVIN NO THAT HE WAS JUST GUESIN AN U SHODNT EVIN BE THINKIN HES RITE IF HES JUST GUESIN STUF CUZ THATS A DUM THING TO DO CUZ SUMTIMES GUESES R WRONG LIK WEN PEPLE GUESED AMRICA WASNT EVIN THER AN IT WAS TO CUZ WER ON IT RITE NOW"

AN BUFI SEZ "IM SORI JILES"

BUT THE CARPRENTER GUY IS WRONG CUZ THEN THE DOR STARTS TO BE NOCKED ON BY SUM PEPLE THAT THEY CANT C CUZ THER ON THE OTER SIDE AN DORS ARNT INVISIBLE CUZ THAT WOD COST A LOT OF MONEY AN WILOW SAYS IT WIL TURN TO PUDING ENYWAI AN THAT WOD BE GROS.

AN SO BUFI IS LIK "WE SHOD ANSER THE DOOR JILES" BUT JILES ALREDY NEW THAT CUZ HES SMART AN NOS THAT WEN SUM1 IS NOCKIN AN STUF YIR SUPOSED TO LET THEM IN CUZ THATS GOOD MANERS UNLIS THEIR A VAMPIR CUZ THAT WOD BE BAD CUZ VAMPIRS R YUCKI AN HAVE UGLI FACES AN NO 1 WANTS THEM TO GET THEIR PRITTY HOWSES UGLI CUZ THAT WOD BE BAD CUZ THEN THEYD HAV TO CLEAN AN STUF AN THATS NOT HOSPITABLILITY(THAT MEANS WEN U HAV A GUEST U HAF TO BE VERI NICE TO THEM AN GET EM SUMTHING TO DRINK AN EAT BUT NOT BLOD AN ROCKS OK?) SO JILES ANSERS THE DOOR AN OUTSIDE THEIRS THE SCOOBY GANG

AN JILES IS LIK "LOOK BUFI! OUTSIDE THEIRS THE SCOOBY GANG" 

AN BUFI IS LIK "BUT I THOT WE WAS THE SCOOBY GANG? RNT I DAFNI?" AN SHES CONFUSED CUZ ZANDIR KEPES CALIN THEM THAT EVIN THO THER NOT SO SHE THOT THEY WER THEM EVIN THO THER NOT AN SHE THINKS SHES DAFNI CUZ SHES THE MOST PROBABLE MACH FROM THOSE PEPLE CUZ THE OTERS RNT ENYTHING LIK BUFI AT ALL AN DAFNI LOKS LIK BUFI TO AN THER BOTH SO PRITTY.

AN JILES SEZ "NO BUFI YIR NOT DAFNI CUZ DAFNI CUZ DAFNI HAS RED HARE AN U HAF BLOND HARE AN U DONT EVIN HAV PURPLE BOOTS ETHER THAT MENES YIR BOTH TTLY DIFRINT PEPLE"

AN BUFI SEZ "OH THANK U JILES I TTLY DIDNT EVIN REALISE THAT"

AN JILES SEZ "YIR WELCUM BUFI" CUZ HES VERI POLITE AN HOSPITABLITILTYABLE AN BUFIS HIS GEST CUZ SHE DOSNT LIV WITH HIM AT HIS HOWSE.

AN SO THE SCOOBY GANG CUMS IN AN IM NOT GOIN TO CONTINU CUZ THIS IS A GOOD CLIFHANGIR PLACE CUZ U DONT EVIN NO WHI THER THEIR OR ANYTHING. SO ULL JUS HAF TO WATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTRE AN BE IN SUSPINSE!


	3. AN UNESPECTED DILEMA

CHAPTRE 3:

AN SO THIS IS WHER IT AL GETS RILLY INTRESTIN CUZ NOW THE REAL SCOOBI GANG IS HER AN BUFI IS GOIN THRU SUMTHIN I THINK ITS CALLD A DENTITY CRISIS CUZ SHE ALWAYS THOT SHE WAS DAFNI AN THAT'S WHY SHE WOR SUCH NICE PRITTY CLOSE AN NOW SHE NOS SHE ISNT DAFNI CUZ HER HARE IS THE RONG COLIR AN JILES SAYS SHE ISNT AN HES ALWAYS RITE.

SO THE SCOOBI GANG COMES IN AN IS LIK "HI WERE HER TO SOLVE MISTERIES CUZ WE HAVE A CAR WITH FLOWIRS ON IT AN IT SAYS ITS R JOB WE NO THERS 1 HER SO WE CAME TO SOLV IT AN SAV U PEPLE"

AN THIS MAKS BUFI MAD CUZ SHES JUS GON THRU 1 TRAMATIZIN EFENT AN NOW THES PEPLE R COMIN HER AN TRIN TO STEAL HER JOB AN SO NOW INSTED OF JUS 1 TRAMATIZIN EFENT SHES GOIN THRU 2 ESEPT THERS ONE MORE CUZ DAFNIIS THER AN SHES RILLY PRITTY AN HAS RED HARE AN NOW BUFI NOS FOR SUR SHE ISNT DAFNI CUZ THER CANT BE 2 DAFNIS INLISS THE RITERS RILLY MESS UP LIK THEY DID IN THAT EP WHEN GLORI MAD SPIK CRI AN STUF, CEPT IM THE RITER AN IM NOT GOIN TO MESS UP LIK THAT CUZ THAT WAS A RILLY STUPID MISTAK LOL. SO SHES GOIN THR 3 TRAMATIZIN EFENTS IN ALL CUZ THATS SIMPLE MATH AN U SHOD BE ABLE TO COUNT EM UP IF U DON'T EVIN BELIVE ME.

SO BUFIS LIK "WEL IM THE SLAYIR" CUZ THIS TIM SHE MEMBERS CUZ JILS JUS REMINDED HER THAT "SO I CAN SAVE PEPLE WAY BETIR THEN U CUZ ITS MI JOB AN IM RILLY GOOD AT IT OTERWISE THE WORLD WOD END(BUT NOT RILLY, SHES JUS SAYIN THAT TO MAK EM JELOUS SO DON'T BE SCARD OK?) N STUF BUT IT DIDN'T CUZ IM SO GOOD AT SAVIN PEPLE AN I CAN EVIN SAV MYSELF TO LIK I DID WEN THAT MEAN GUY TRIED TO KEPE ME IN HIS HOUSE CUZ I STEALED HIS MEDICIN. IM THAT TALENTED. SO U GUYS CAN JUS LEVE OK?"

BUT THE SCOOBI GANGS LIK "NO BUFI, CUZ THERS SUMTHIN CALED INDIPENDINCE AN WER USIN IT RITE NOW SO U CANT TEL US WAT TO DO CUZ WE DON'T EVIN HAV BLOND HARE ESEPT FRED AN HES A LEDER PERSIN TO SO U CANT MAK US LEVE CUZ WE HAVE RITES THAT WE GET FROM THE PRESIDINT WHO ISNT THE MAYIR CUZ THE MAYIR DISAPERED AN HE WAS JUS IN CHARGE HER AN NOT THE ENTIR WIRLD CUZ HE LIKED SNAKS AN THATS SCARI."

AN SO BUFI IS RILLY UPSET BUT THERS NOTHIN SHE CAN DO ABOTE IT CUZ THERS A CONSTITUSHIN THAT SEZ SHE CANT APERINTLY. SO SHE ASKS JILS CUZ HES GOT A FUNY VOICE AN THAT MEANS HE DOSNT EVIN HAV TO DO STUF LIK THE CONSTITUSHON SAYS. BUT HE SAYS NO CUZ THAT WOULD BE IMPOLIT AN MEAN AN JILES CANT BE MEAN CUZ THAT'S NOTTY AN HE WANTS TO SET A XAMPL FIR BUFI SO SHE CAN STOP BEIN MEAN TO PEPLE AN MAKIN THEM DISAPER EVIN IF SHES PRITY AN THER SCARI TO LOOK AT.

AN THEN ZANDIR CUMS IN AN IS LIK "GUES WHAT BUFI?"

AN SHES LIK "WAT IS IT THIS TIM ZANDIR?"

AN HES LIK "FAYTHS BDAY IS COMIN SOON!"

(I NO THAT IM NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOTE OTER PEPLES BDAYS CUZ THE RITERS DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA BUT THEIR NOT HER SO THEY CANT EVIN STOP ME FROM DOIN IT CUZ THEY DONT NO WHER I AM THEY JUS NO IM ON THE PUTER N THAT DOSNT EVIN HELP CUZ LOTS OF PEPLE HAVE COMPUTRES SO I DONT EVIN STICK OUT OR ENYTHIN EITHER)

AN SHES LIK "BUT I DONT LIK FAYTH CUZ SHE HAS BRONE HARE AN TTLY TRIED TO STEAL MY HUSBIND AWAY FROM ME CUZ SHE LIKED HIM CUZ HES SILY AN DOS YOGA AN HUGS HER AN STUF. AN THEN SHE AROWED HIM AN JUMPED OF A BILDING WITHOUT EVIN POLOGISING TO ME WHICH WAS MEAN"

BUT ZANDIR IS LIK "BUFI WE STIL HAV TO GET FAYTH A PRESINT CUZ SHES A SLAYIR TO AN THAT MEANS SHES A LATION TO U AN U NED TO BE NICE TO HER CUZ ITS MEAN TO NOT GET A PERSIN A PRESINT ON THER BDAY AN WE HAVE TO SET AN XAMPLE 4 FAYTH SO SHE CAN STOP STABIN PEPLE CUZ IT'S A TTLY RUDE AN IMPOLITE THING TO DO"

SO BUFI SEZ "OK ZANDIR IL DO IT CUZ I LIKS BEIN AN XMPLE AN FAYTH WAS NICE ONCE AN HELPED MY MOM PICK LIPSTIC AN THAT WAS A RILLY TOUGH DECISION FOR HER SO IM GRATEFUL"

AN THEN DAFNI CUMS UP CUZ SHES PRITY AN SHES NICE AN WANTS TO MAK FRENDS AN BE POPLER HERE AN BUFI IS POPLER CUZ SHE HAS MENY FRENDS INCLUDIN FEBE WHO ISNT EVIN IN THIS SCENE CUZ IT WOD MAK NO SENSE CUZ THIS DOSNT GOT ENYTHIN TO DO WITH CHRRMED RITE NOW. AN SO DAFNI SEZ "ILL TTLY HELP U BUY HER A PRESINT"

BUT BUFI IS LIK "NO CUZ U WERE PURPLE AN FAYTH DOSNT EVIN LIK THAT COLIR CUZ IT DOESNT MATCH HER SKIN OR SHOOS" AN THIS MAD DAFNI CRI BUT BUFI DIDNT SAY SORI CUZ SHE HAD SUCH PRESIN THINGS TO WORI ABOTE AN DAFNI WASNT 1 OF THEM CUZ DAFNIS SO WEL ADJUSTID AN ISNT EVIN TRAMATISED RITE NOW.

AN THEN THERS ANOTER NOCK ON THE DOOR JUS AS ZANDIR AN BUFI R TRYIN TO FIGUR OUT WAT TO GET FAYTH FIR HER BDAY. AN NOW THIS CHAPTRE IS ENDIN SO U CAN BE INSUSPINCE AGAN CUZ THATS WAT A GOOD RITERS SUPPOSED TO DO.


	4. MOR PLOT STUF HAPENS

CHAPTRE 4:

OK SO BUFI IS WITH HER FRENDS AN SUM PEPLE THAT RNT HER FRENDS YET BUT MITE BE SUMDAY BECUZ U CAN MAK PEPLE YIR FRENDS EVIN IF THEY WERENT EVIN YIR FRENDS B4 ITS CALED MAKIN FRENDS OUT OF PEPLE WHO WER PREVIOSLY NOT YIR FRENDS BUT NOW R BECUZ U REALIZED SUMTHIN ABOTE THEM SUMTIMES JUS THAT THEY LIK IMPRITENT TV SHOWS LIK BUFI TO AN SUMTIMS U HATE THEM AT FIRST BUT THEN U GET BORED OF YIR OTER FRENDS CUZ THER BORING AN DONT EVIN NO ABOTE BUFI AN SO U BE FRENDS WITH OTER PEPLE THAT U DONT NO AS GOOD SO THEY RNT BORIN. THIS IS CALED SEEIN SUM1 IN A NEW LITE, EVIN THO THAT DOSNT EVIN MAK SENSE CUZ IF U BUY A NEW LIGHTBULB FIR YIR FLASHLITE OR LAMP OR SUMTHIN AN START SHININ IT AT PEPLE U DONT LIK THEM ENY MOR THEN U DID B4 AN SUMTIMS IT MAKS THEM MAD AN YEL STUF LIK "STOP SHININ THAT LITE IN MY EYES U IDIOT" AN IF U DO IT REALY FAST SO THEY DONT EVIN NOTIC THEY JUS FAL DOWN AN START SHAKIN I DONT NO WHI THEY DO THAT BUT MY MOTHER SAYS ITS LEPSY AN U SHODNT SHINE LITES AT PEPLE CUZ ITS MEAN. AN THEN ULL BE SAD CUZ U DIDNT MEAN TO BE MEAN U WER JUS TRYIN TO LIK THEM BETIR.

ENYWAI, FROM THE LAST CHAPTRE THE DOOR HAD BEN NOCKIN BUT IT WASNT THE DOR IT WAS WILOW AN SHE CAM IN WITH KINDI BUT SHE DIDNT WANT TO BY FAYTH A PRESINT CUZ SHE WAS STIL MAD AT FAITH FOR BREKIN HER PENCILS AN LOOKIN ON HER COMPUTIR WEN SHE DIDNT WANT HER TO. THIS IS CALED A GRUDGE BUT ITS NOT LIK THE MOVI CUZ THAT MOVI IS SCARI AN I WOD NEVIR SCAR SUM1 LIK THAT CUZ ITS MEAN. BUT WILOW OFERED TO SAY SUGESTIONS. THAT MEANS SHES GOIN TO GIV OTER PEPLE IDEAS FOR WAT TO GET FAYTH INSTED OF GETIN IT FOR FAITH HERSELF.

BUT THEN OZ CAM IN CUZ HE FIRGOTTED HIS GLASES AT JILES HOUSE B4 HE LEFT 4 A PLACE THAT WASNT SUNYDALE CUZ HE KEPT GETTING ETED BY A GORILA AL THE TIM AN STUF AN HES LIK "WILOW" CUZ HE SAW WILOW AN SO HE SED THAT CUZ ITS HER NAM AN ITS SHOWIN WILOW THAT HE SAW HER AN DIDNT THINK SHES INVISIBLE CUZ SHE ISNT AN THAT WOD BE A DUM MISTAK TO MAK BECUZ HE CAN C JUS FINE WITHOUT HIS GLASES HE JUS LIKS THEM CUZ THER PURPLE.

AN WILOW SED "HI" (THATS JUS A SHORT WAY OF SAYIN HELLO OR GREETINS WITHOUT TAKIN UP SO MUCH TIM AN SILABLES)

AN OZ SED "COD U HELP ME FIND MY GLASES?" THIS WAS A BAD IDEA CUZ WILOW IS RILLY BAD AT FINDIN PURPLE THINGS AN IT MAKS HER CRI AN TARA ISNT EVIN THER TO TEL HER ITS OK AN THEN OZS GLASES WOD BE LOST AN WILOW WOD BE UPSET. BUT CHRACTERS OFTEN GET BAD IDEAS ITS WAT MAKS STORIS INTRESTING SO HE STIL SED THAT EVIN THO IM TELIN U THAT ITS A BAD IDEA.

SO WILOWS LIK "OK BUT WIR GOIN TO PRETIND THER BLUE GLASES AN NOT PURPLE OK?"

AN SINCE OZ LIKS WILOW AN WANTS HER TO BE HAPY CUZ SHE LIKS HIS HARE AN IS ALWAYS SHOTIN THE GORILA THAT KEPES ETEN HIM HE SEZ "OK WILOW" AN SO THEY START TO GO LOOK FOR IT.

BUT THEN DEAN WINCHESTIR WALKED IN AN SED "HAV U SEN MY IMPALA? ITS A CAR AN NOT AN AMINAL"

AN WILOWS LIK "WAT COLIR IS IT?" CUZ I ALREDY ESPLANED THAT SHES BAD AT FINDIN PURPL THINGS

AN DEANS LIK "ITS SHINY AN BLACK AN MADE OUT OF METALS ESEPT THE WEELS CUZ THEIR MADE OUT OF RUBER AN AIR AN DONT HAV ROCKS IN THEM CUZ THEN THE RUBER WOD BE BROKE AN AIR WOD LEVE CUZ IT DOSNT LIK BROK RUBER CUZ ITS UGLI AN THEN THE CAR CODNT MOV CUZ IT NEEDS AIR EVIN THO IT CANT FLY CUZ IT HAS OXIGIN IN IT"

AN WILOWS LIK "I HAVNT EVIN SENE IT BECUZ ANIA ONLI DRIVS ME PLACES IN A RED CAR AN RED CARS RNT EVIN THE SAME THING AS A BLACK IMPALA THERS A BIG DIFRENCE"

AN OZ IS LIK "I HAVNT BUT HAV U SENE MY GLASES? I WER THEM CUZ THEY LOOK COOL NOT BECUZ I NED THEM TO C STUF" CUZ HE HAD TO CLARIFY THAT SO DEAN NEW THE TRUTH.

AN DEAN IS LIK "WHER DID U LEVE THEM?"

AN OZ IS LIK "I LEFT THEM AT JILES HOUSE WEN I WAS THER TO BOROW HIS CARPRENTER TOOLS FOR A PROJECT" THE PROJECT IS A SECRIT SO IM NOT EVIN GOIN TO TEL U IN THIS CHAPTRE ITS CALED PLOT.

AN SO DEANS LIK "THEN U SHOD CHECK THER CUZ THATS WHER THEY WER B4 U FORGITTED THEM AN THATS ALWAYS THE FIRST PLACE U SHOD LOOK WEN LOOKIN FOR SUMTHIN"

AN OZ IS LIK "THANK U SO MUCH DEAN I FIRGITTED ALL ABOTE THAT RULE"

AN DAFNI IS LIK "WEEL HELP U FIND YIR CAR DEAN CUZ THATS A MYSTRY AN NOT JUS A MISPLACEMENT(THAT MEANS U LOST SUMTHIN) BECUZ A CAR IS BIG AN GLASES R SMAL AN WE SOLVE MYSTRYS CUZ OTERWISE WED HAV TO REPAINT R CAR AN REPAINTIN SUMTHIN ISNT FUN CUZ ITS BORIN"

AN DEAN IS LIK "THANK U" BUT HE DIDNT FAL IN LUV WITH DAFNI EVIN THO SHE WAS PRITY CUZ SHE HAS RED HARE AN HE HASNT EVIR LIKED A PERSON WITH RED HARE B4 SO IT WOD BE OUTTA CHARACTR. THAT MEANS CHARACTERS ACTIN IN WAYS THAT RNT LIK THE WAYS THEYVE BEN ACTIN B4 WITHOT A GOOD RESON TO CHANGE.

AN SO THE SCOOBY GANG WHER BUFI ISNT DAFNI LEVES AN DEAN GOS TO FIND HIS BROTER CUZ HIS BROTER ISNT IN THAT ROOM CUZ HE SAW THE ROOM AN HIS BROTER WASNT EVIN THER AT AL.

AN THIS LEVES BUFI, FEBE, ZANDIR AN KINDI TO FIGIRE OUT WAT TO GET FAYTH FIR HIR BIRTHDAY CEPT FEBE ISNT THER CUZ SHE DOSNT EVIN NO WHO FAYTH IS.

ZANDIRS LIK "WAT ABOTE SHARP STICKS?" CUZ THATS HIS SUGESTION AN HE ISNT ASKIN ABOTE THEM CUZ HE ALREDY NOS WAT THEY R CUZ EVRY1 IS TOT THAT WEN THEY R LITLE CUZ ITS AN IMPORTINT THING TO NO SO HE ALREDY NOS.

AN BUFIS LIK "NO CUZ SHES ALREDY GOT THOSE"

AN KINDIS LIK "WAT ABOTE ME?" CUZ AL KINDI CAN THINK OF IS HERSILF.

AN BUFIS LIK "NO WE CANT GIV HER U CUZ GIVIN AWAY PEPLEZ IS AGANST THE LAW"

AN KINDIS LIK "NO I WANT TO NO WHI YIR NOT GETIN ME A PRESINT CUZ MY BIRTHDAY IS THE SAME AS FAYTH ESEPT ITS ON A DIFRENT WEEK AN DATE."

AN BUFIS LIK "OH" CUZ SHE DIDNT NO THAT AN NEEDED TIME TO THINK OF A GOOD ANSER. AN NOW SHE HAD TIME CUZ IT TOOK U SUM TIME TO READ THE SENTENSE AFTER "OH" AN SO SHES LIK "WERE NOT GETIN U A PRESINT CUZ U WER MEAN AN KEPT TRYIN TO STEAL MY HOUSE AN STUF AN U MAD WILOW TURN INTO THE ROBOT GUY"

AN KINDIS LIK "OH, I FIRGITTED AL ABOTE THAT."

AN ZANDIRS LIK "FAYTH LIKS THE MAYIR CUZ HES SO NICE. WE COD GET FAYTH THE MAYIR FOR HER BIRTHDAY AN IT WODNT BE AGANST THE LAW CUZ THE MAYIR IS OLDER THEN FAYTH IS"

AN BUFIS LIK "BUT HE DISAPERED. I DONT EVIN NO WAT HAPENED TO HIM. ONE MINUTE HE WAS THER AN THE NEXT MINUT HE WAS GON AN A BIG SNAK WAS THER AN I BLOWED UP THE SCOOL CUZ I HATE SCOOL. SUM PEPLE SED THAT THE MAYIR WAS THE SNAK BUT THAT DOSNT EVIN MAK SENSE CUZ THE MAYIR WAS NICE AN ETES SPIDERS AN SNAKS ETE PEPLE NOT SPIDERS SO THE MAYIR CODNT BE A SNAK CUZ HE HAS LEGS."

AN ZANDIRS LIK "WE COD FIND HIM LIKE A QUEST" A QUEST IS AN ADVENTURE ESEPT THE WORD IS SHORTER AN EASIR TO SAY.

AN BUFIS LIK "THATS A GOOD IDEA ZANDIR LETS GO"

AN JILES LIK "WAT WAS THAT NOISE?"

AN NOW THIS CHAPTRES GOIN TO END ON A SUSPENSE NOTE(I DONT NO WAT THAT MEANS BUT IT SOUNDS INTRESTING. BUT IT ISNT A KEY ON THE PIANO CUZ I ALREDY CHECKED THAT) TO CUZ STORIS HAFTA ITS THE LAW.


End file.
